


Teaching A Lesson

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ren, F/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.Daddy!Ren punishing you
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Teaching A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.

“You’ve been gone forever!” You whined the second he walked in, even though you knew he was probably tired, you knew he didn’t like the whining. But he had left you waiting for days. You knew his job was stressful, you knew that he had a lot of stuff to do, you knew he had missions and people to please but you wanted to be his most important person. Sometimes it was pretty obvious that you weren’t.

“I don’t want to hear the whining.” He said as he came into your quarters and immediately started to strip off his exterior layers. Cloak. Gloves. Overshirt. Boots. You wanted to stomp your foot and shout at him for making you worried, for making you bored, upset but at the same time you wanted to cling to him. He sank down in a chair and you watched him rake his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

“But… _Daddy…”_ The word dripped out of your mouth like honey. You watched him go still, he turned his head and looked over at you. You knew the word struck a nerve in him, in every single way. Your eyes met his and you could see the spark in his eyes, it burned and it ignited something in you too.

“Come over here.” He said quietly, his voice bore no question. You made your way over to where he was sitting and you stood in front of him, putting your hands together in front of you and rocking back and forth nervously. His eyes moved over you and you watched his lip twitch upwards, towards a bit of a snarl. “Now,” he said, looking into your face. “If I hear one more whine out of your, I’ll have to punish you.” He said, his voice was dangerous and all it did was make you want to push. Push him. Push the situation. Push his patience. “Do you understand?” He asked.

“Yes,” You said.

“Yes, what?” He asked. You weren’t entirely sure what he wanted, sometimes it was ‘sir’, sometimes it was ‘Daddy’, sometimes it was ‘Supreme Leader’, you went with your gut,

“Yes, Daddy.” You said, your voice still gooey, sweet honey. You heard his breath catch, even if he hadn’t wanted you to hear it.

“Get on your knees,” He said. You did as you were told and he sat forward to look at you. His hand came out and he took your jaw in his hand, turning your face this way and that.

“Have you been a good girl while I was gone?” he asked. You nodded. His hand released you only so he could stroke your cheek with his thumb gentle. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” You said. His thumb moved over your lips, stroking them softly, running across your bottom lip,

“Open,” he said. You opened your mouth for him and he stuck his thumb into your mouth, stroking over your tongue. He pressed his thumb down and farther back. You closed your lips over his thumb, looking up at him and sucking on it, your eyes wide, sweet, innocent. He looked back down at you and he pressed his thumb back along your tongue. As he shoved his thumb in farther you opened your mouth, trying to take it for him. He raised his eyebrows and then tugged his thumb out of your mouth, replacing it with his pointer and middle finger. His long, thick fingers slid across your tongue and into the back of your throat. Without thinking about it, you whined and pulled back, trying not to wretch on his fingers.

“I told you no whining,” he said, his voice dark, threatening. He ripped his fingers out of your mouth and you gasped.

“No! Daddy, I wasn’t whining! It as an accident,” you said, but even as you spoke your voice became a whine. He reached down and grabbed you by your upper arm, his fingers closing tightly over your arm. You whined as he dragged you up. You knew struggling was pointless, but you shook your arms a little anyway, trying to loosen them from his grip. “Daddy!” You whined even more, dropping all pretense of trying to be good. He dragged you over his lap, planting his feet on the ground so your ass was in the air and your face was pressed into his leg.

“Little girls who don’t listen to what Daddy says get spanked.” He said, you could hear an intake of breath around the word ‘Daddy’ like it was almost too much for him to say. You were already in trouble though so you didn’t mention it. His hand moved up the backs of your bare thighs to the skirt of your dress and he shoved it up. He ran his hand along your underwear covered ass and you instinctively flinched, expecting immediate pain. He chuckled,

“Are you nervous?” he asked.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” He said and he grabbed your undies and tugged them down around your knees. His hand came down on your bottom without warning, spanking you sharply. You whined and struggled, reaching your hand back to try and cover your back. Kylo took your wrist and pinned it down with one hand while the other spanked your ass again. It stung and heat spread from where his hand made contact down into your pussy.

“Oh!” You gasped and you pressed yourself back towards his hand. He spanked you again, his hand moving in an upwards motion as it connected with your bottom. Your legs kicked up towards your ass, still instinctively responding to the pain. One of his legs moved around yours to keep them down and he spanked you once, twice, three more times in quick succession. Each time you whined and moaned louder. You could feel the excitement pulsing in your pussy, you were already soaking wet, just from getting spanked.

“Does that hurt?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy!” you gasped as he spanked you again.

“I know, darling, but I have to teach you a lesson.” He said, his voice was rough but he was trying to be gentle with you. He was trying to _teach_ you. Your brain might not have been capable of learning at the moment though.

“Yes, Daddy.” You said, trying to sound obedient, trying to sound like you wanted to do everything you could to be a good girl, even though being naughty was too fun. Kylo spanked you once more for good measure and you let out a little yelp. You were humming with need, instead of fighting with him anymore you were pressing yourself back towards his hand. He noticed and he made a tsking noise and shook his head,

“You like getting punished too much,” he breathed. You pressed your hips back and you felt his fingers moved lower, towards your pussy. He pressed his finger into you and you gasped.

“God, you’re soaked, little girl.” He said, you shivered. He moved his hand back up to her ass and grabbed it, spreading your cheeks a little. You felt yourself open a little for him, his eyes were trained on your pussy, you knew that.

“Do you want it that badly? That you’re getting this wet from a spanking?” he asked.

“Ooooh, yes Daddy! I wanna cum.” You moaned. “Its been too long,” you whined. You felt a distinct switch in the air then, his hand keeping your wrist pressed firmly into your back tightened and his whole body went tense.

“Whiny little brat.” He snapped. “You want to cum?” he asked. He shoved his middle finger deep into your pussy with no warning, you gasped and pressed yourself back. “Answer your Daddy, darling.” He said.

“Y-Yes.” You said, but you were tentative, there was something about the way he had asked if you wanted to cum that had scared you.

“Oh you do?” He asked. His finger pumped in and out of you. Your walls tightened around his finger. You were so wet, you must have been dripping onto his leg. Each time his fingers dragged in and out of you, you clenched around him. It had been so long since he had let you cum that you were practically dizzy with need for it. You opened your legs for him and pressed your hips up, begging for more with your actions.

“Yes, Daddy! I want more, please Daddy!” You begged with your words now, because you couldn’t help it. You were already close and you could already feel yourself getting nervous that he would stop soon. With the next thrust he added in his pointer finger, the stretch in your pussy was so good, you rocked yourself back onto his fingers as he pounded them into you. “Daddy! On my clit! Please!” You whined. You couldn’t believe your luck because as soon as you spoke you felt a pulsing stroke against your clit. He was using the Force to stroke against your clit. The feeling of the pure energy against your sensitive clit sent your heart into palpitations and made you thrust back against his fingers even harder.

“Ohhh stars!! I ’m so close!” You moaned, “Daddy! Daddy!” you whined.

“Greedy girl,” he said. That pulsing, vibrating energy rolled against your clit, stroking so gently over and over and over. Each stroke made your stomach contract, it made your pussy pulse and ache. You were going to cum at any second and you moaned, pressing yourself back, needing it. The force felt like delicate tendrils wrapping around your clit, stroking and not letting go. His fingers thrust deep inside of you one more time and he were tossed into the oblivion of your orgasm. You whined and shuddered,

“Yes! Daddy! Daddy! Oh!” You moaned and moaned and it seemed to go on and on. He wasn’t stopping though, his fingers kept their steady pace and the tendrils of the Force stayed wrapped around your clit. You were over sensitive, over stimulated and you couldn’t get it to stop. You struggled to get away from the feeling but it just kept going. Pleasure washed over you and then it was too intense, it made you squirm, it made you reel and writhe. You were nearly screaming.

“Daddy! No more! No! Too much! Its too…too…I’m going to cum again.” You gasped, he kept his fingers moving.

“You said you wanted to cum.” He said quietly.

“Yes…but- Oh! Too…too much!” you cried and the feelings relentlessly washed over you. Each orgasm that was pulled out of your made your body tremble even more. You were a shaking mess and there was nothing you could do, you tried to tug away from him but even if his fingers left your body, he’d still used the Force to stroke across your clit. It teased around it, stroking tight circles around your over sensitive clit. It ached and was too intense but the next orgasm built against your will. You were sweating and moaning and begging for it to be over but it just kept going.

“Good girl,” Kylo said, he had tugged his fingers out of you now and he stroked his hand down your back as each orgasm washed over you. “Daddy’s got you.” He said, but he didn’t stop, his concentration on the Force and using it to tease out orgasm after orgasm from you was never broken. He even sat you up and pulled you into his lap, cradling you gently as the Force continued to flick across your clit, sending you into more agonizing pleasure.

“Daddy!” You moaned, “Please…” You gasped. You’re hips gyrated, against the feeling, you couldn’t take it. You felt like you were going to pass out from the feeling, the intensity and the need. The need to get away from it and to cum as the same time. He looked into your eyes,

“You said you wanted this,” Kylo breathed.

“No more,” you gasped and right as your next orgasm burst, sending shocks through you the feeling was gone. You gasped and sobbed, turning and burying your face in his chest.

“Alright, darling, no more.” He said, rubbing your back as you gasped and tried to catch you breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
